Letters Of A Small Girl
by Sparks
Summary: Madison writes letters after her mother is safely returned. PostMiller's Crossing.
1. Letters From A Small Girl

Title: Letters From A Small Girl  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.  
Notes: Set after 'Miller's Crossing', spoilers for that episode and vaguely for season four, only in terms of Sam Carter's presence.

* * *

i. 

Dear Miss Colonel Carter,

Thank you very much for sending Uncle Meredith and Mister Ronon and Mister John to save my Mommy. I love my Mommy very much. She says you're a very smart lady. She says I'm smart too even though I'm only little. One day I'll know lots and lots like Mommy and you and Uncle Meredith.

Bye-bye,

Madison.

ii.

Dear Mister Ronon,

Mommy's writing for me because I'm only little and don't know how to write much yet. She says you helped save her from the bad people. Thank you very much. I like having my Mommy back. She says that you lost your mommy and all your family. I think that's very sad. I wanted to send you my teddy bear to cheer you up but Mommy says that you would want me to keep it, so I will. But if you want a teddy bear you should write to me and tell me and I'll send you one.

Bye-bye,

Madison.

iii.

Dear Miss Teyla,

I haven't met you like I met Mister Ronon and Mister John, but Mommy told me about you and I like getting letters, so you might too. Mommy's writing this down because I can't spell many words.

I like your name. It's very pretty. Mommy says you're a very pretty lady, and that you work with Uncle Meredith and Mister John and Mister Ronon fighting bad people and helping good people. Does that mean you're a hero? Mommy says you fight with sticks and that maybe one day when we meet you can teach me so I can be strong and brave too. I was very scared when the bad people took my Mommy away, but Uncle Meredith and Mister John and Mister Ronon promised to bring her back and they did.

Bye-bye,

Madison.

iv.

Dear Mister John,

My mommy's writing down what I'm saying because I don't know how to write many words yet. So if she gets it wrong it's her fault.

Mommy says you helped to save her from the people who took her away. They were mean people and I'm very happy you brought her back, and Uncle Meredith too. You were really nice when you came to see us. Your hair is funny. Mommy says that's rude, but I don't think it is. I like your hair. Does it always stick up like that? Even when you're sleeping? My hair sticks up sometimes in the morning when I've been sleeping, and Mommy brushes it. Maybe you should brush your hair more.

Mommy says that maybe Uncle Meredith will bring you for Christmas. I would like that. But you have to bring me a present.

Bye-bye,

Madison.

v.

Dear Uncle Meredith,

Thank you very very very much for coming to rescue Mommy. She's writing this down for me because I don't spell lots of words yet, but I will soon. I get to start school soon.

I liked when you stayed with us after you saved Mommy. Even if you were silly about food and didn't finish everything on your plate like you're supposed to. Mommy says I'm being rude, but I'm not, Uncle Meredith, honest. I like you very much. I like when you teach me about stuff. I liked the numbers most, and the things about holes in space and the things everything's made of like atoms and quarks. I like that word. I wish you lived near to us so you could tell me more.

Mommy says that you don't really like children much, but you like me, don't you? I like you a lot, Uncle Meredith. And I'm really really happy that you brought Mommy back. Mommy's happy too, and she likes the new car.

Mommy says that maybe we can get a cat and I want to call it Quark. Mommy says that's a person on a TV show that you like.

Please come and see us at Christmas because I would like to see you again and I'm going to make you a present.

I love you, Uncle Meredith.

Bye-bye,

Madison.

* * *


	2. Letters To A Small Girl

Title: Letters To A Small Girl  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.  
Notes: A return of correspondance.

* * *

i. 

Dear Miss Madison,

Thank you for your letter, and you are very welcome! I'm only glad that your uncle, John and Ronon were able to help your mother. I hope you're looking after her and making sure she doesn't get into any more trouble. She and Rodney both seem to attract it!

Maybe next time I'm home I can come and meet you? Your mother told me that you make excellent cookies and I'd love to try them

Regards,

Colonel Sam Carter.

ii.

Madison,

Thanks for the letter. You seem like a nice kid. McKay explained what a teddy bear is. I don't need one. Be good and do what your parents tell you.

Ronon.

iii.

Dear Madison,

It was a pleasure to receive your letter. Your uncle has spoken to me of you, and of course when your mother came to stay with us she told us about you often. She also showed me a photograph of you and your father.

You are right, I work with your uncle, John and Ronon to protect the people who live here. I do not think I am a hero, however. Fighting evil is the right thing to do, in whatever way we are able to do so. Although I fight with weapons, I also fight with words when it is necessary. I should very much like to meet you, and of course if you wish it I can begin to teach you the ways in which I fight.

I think you must have been very brave when your mother was taken from you. It is a very hard thing to lose a parent, even temporarily, and I am sure you were strong and helped your father. John has told me that you acted very grown-up, and I know Rodney is proud of you.

I hope that one day we will meet, Madison. I look forward to that day.

Your friend,

Teyla.

iv.

Dear Madison,

Thanks for your letter. It was a real surprise.

Yes, my hair always sticks up like that, even when I brush it. You know how some people have curly hair? My hair just naturally sticks up, unless it's really short or really long. I don't know if it sticks up when I'm sleeping because I can't see myself when I'm asleep! And no, you weren't being rude. Not any ruder than your uncle, anyway. He says my hair is weird, and I tell him that at least I'm not slowly going bald. That's a joke your mom will probably appreciate.

You don't need to thank me for helping find your mom. She's a lovely lady, and it was sort of our fault that the bad guys took her in the first place. I'm just glad she's home safely, and back with you and your dad.

If Meredith does bring me for Christmas, I promise to bring you a present. Your mom has invited me, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to come. Meredith is definitely going to see you guys though, so I'll send a present with him if I can't come.

Stay safe,

John Sheppard.

v.

Hey lady,

Thanks for the letter. I don't get many letters from people I don't work with. I'm sure you'll be able to write lots of words soon. You're as smart as your mother, and she always learnt spellings really easily.

I wasn't silly about food, but some people like eating meat, and I'm one of them. I'm not used to vegetarian food, and I didn't like all of it, which is why I didn't eat everything. The important thing is to try everything at least once, so you know what you like and don't like.

I liked teaching you; you're very receptive to knowledge, even if you don't have the basics of education to build on yet. You caught on very quickly to the idea of particles – that's atoms, made of electrons, protons and neutrons, remember? And the holes in space are called 'wormholes'. It would be nice if I lived nearer so I could teach you more stuff, but I'm doing important and very interesting work here, so we'll have to stick to vacations, alright?

Your mom's right, I don't like most children very much, but you're not most children. You're a McKay, and a very smart little girl. I'm glad you're happy about your mom being home. I'm very happy too, and I'm sorry that she was taken away from you in the first place.

Quark is a character on a show called 'Star Trek', which you should watch as soon as you can. It's great. A quark is also, as you remember, a particle. A cat called Quark is a great idea. I used to have a cat called Newton – ask your mom about Newton's law of gravity.

I'll see you at Christmas.

Love,

Uncle Meredith.

* * *

Finis. 


End file.
